


Easy Gifting...I hope!

by simulacraryn



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: What do you get the difficult son of a...King? If you're Duo, you're about to find out!





	Easy Gifting...I hope!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysTalCernunnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/gifts).



> For Rhys, 
> 
> Happy Yuletide, Solstice, and Saturnalia :P

The streets of Sanq were bustling with many trying to do their last minute shopping before the temperature dropped to the lowest it would be for the day. The cold and the crunching of packed snow under his feet didn't bother him, but what bothered Duo Maxwell, was truly his hair getting caught in branches of the various leafless trees adorning the sidewalks. Sanq has been his destination for the Yuletide Holidays for many years, as Relena often welcomed all to her home so that they were within a centric point for the major celebrations held during this time of the year. Eve War Memorial Services, Yule festivities, Hannukah… you name it, it was the beauty of living in a very cosmopolitan city.

Duo looked at the bakeries, the scent of gingerbread filling the air. Memories of Father Maxwell getting the L2 Children's Choir together for the Holiday caroling always came out with the scent of gingerbread in the air. Thus came memory of Sister Helen, dutifully cutting gingerbread men in the church kitchens, asking him to stop chewing on the batter and pass her whatever she needed next. 

He was on the search for a gift to his secret santa at Preventers, a certain blonde high strung bastard whom Duo harbored feelings for. In earnest, Duo had never been one to understand gift giving, as he saw material things as things you could get for yourself throughout the year. As a very ethereal cover of Walking in the Air played from a store nearby, Duo's head swiveled to one side - where a group of children merrily gathered to hover over the latest gadget. 

A faint memory of doing the same, except it was Solo and the others trying to stay warm and share the meager loaves of bread they had stolen. His heart and mind now fled, to the very places he'd been last year - the still war torn countries of the African continent. Of the time spent in Mogadishu, Somalia with only Zechs to guide him through the famine overran country. It'd been Zechs' kind heart that had begun to win him over…

He learned that Zechs wasn't doing this as a sense of atonement, but the fact that when OZ had bases in Mogadishu, the economy had grown to the point Somalia was able to prosper. Now that the wars are over, the money ceased to flow and the country had collapsed as a downfall of the wars ending. The true reason Zechs had remained as a Preventer and returned from his martian exile, was Relena herself, asking for his knowledge of the African continent. Thus, Preventers was given a grant by the ESUN to establish themselves in these countries.

It just so happened that Zechs was appointed to the head of this commission by Lady Une herself. 

Duo had found himself respecting the former enemy, but also found himself leaning towards being affable towards the blonde. But as with everything, Duo would get himself reassigned and thus, now he was in Sanq - wandering aimlessly.

"Angels we have heard on high, singing sweetly through the night!" - A tenor, Duo identified upon hearing the man sing from afar, was heard. Soon a deep baritone followed, this one a more familiar tone: "And the mountains in reply! Echoing their brave delight. Gloria in excelsis Deo. Gloria in excelsis Deo." - Duo turned from his spot, finding Zechs with old man Pagan, singing their way down the sidewalk. It would see the former Prince of Sanq came home for the holidays…

And was headed in his direction. 

Zechs was known for having a massive beard during his time in Mogadishu, a result of both he and Duo spending days on end without access to the basic supplies at the various villages they frequented. He'd been told by Zechs, in passing one day, that he loathed the beard because it reminded him of his father's own. Duo hadn't thought much of it until he'd been at the Royal Palace and he'd seen the last royal portrait for His Majesty, Marticus Rex. He heard as they continued to sing and Duo was on the verge to go into a store when Pagan caught sight of him! "Master Duo!" - The kindly elder called to him.

Placing his finest grin, Duo waved at Pagan.

But the moment he finally caught sight of Zechs, in his red coat and silver framed glasses, memories of the old Oz Colonel came to mind. He'd seen him in pictures, the few Noin kept around from those days. His affinity for the color never went lost on Duo, a metaphor could be said about the fact Duo wore black for death and Zechs wore red for blood. Both of them paying homage of sorts to the negatives in their lives. - "How are you?"- Duo asked, finding himself pulled into a hug from Pagan. Zechs chuckled, allowing for some breathing room before shaking Duo's hand.

"I took P… _Zechs_ with me shopping. He still hadn't found a gift for Princess Relena."

"Don't let Rena hear you calling her Princess. She doesn't like it." - Duo remarked, having been in the wrong end of Relena's wrath over the usage of a title she held no regard to. - "And if you need a suggestion, your sister hates the color pink and is fond of raunchy romance novels. Or, if you feel dirty giving her a copy of whatever is the latest erotica, I suggest some gaudy gag gift. She needs more humor in her life!"

Zechs offered a soft smile, grateful for the suggestion. He'd not seen Duo in such a long time, that it felt like the man was a godsend. He ran a hand through the stubble, catching a look from Duo. It felt strange to meet the man outside of some war torn country and see him so visibly relaxed. Pagan, taking his cue, merely excused himself as: "Oh! I see some things that would be wonderful for Heero and Wufei. If you two don't mind meeting me at the coffee shoppe, it'll not take long!"

Zechs knew bullshit when he heard it. Unironically, so did Duo.

"Believe that's our cue, Blondie."

"I believe so too." - He replied, following Duo's lead. It'd been interesting to witness Pagan taking a hurried leave, but, if anyone knew Zechs' outside of Treize and Noin...it would be the old butler. He'd known about his old relationships with both Treize and Noin, had known about the downfall of his relationship with Noin. It'd been years and wounds had healed, but it'd been the primary reason he personally returned from Mars earlier than expected. She had returned as well, finding herself a position as Relena's personal bodyguard once Heero took an early leave from his position to seek higher education. 

And Zechs? He ended in Mogadishu, neck deep in the rural villages he'd once helped build. He ended more often than not, bunked with Duo Maxwell…

"I didn't know you were back from Somalia until the Secret Santa,"- Duo broke the silence as they walked in synchronized step. - "What happened?"

Zechs sighed, shaking his head at Duo's question.

"Remember the tabloids running that exposé on Treize's "paramours" courtesy of that asshole trying to make money off a dead man's memory? I was outed as one of those paramours. I had an interesting visit from the local Police...and their machetes." - Zechs spoke dryly, and it'd been then that Duo realized the scar across his throat - fresh and barely hidden by the scarf he'd been wearing. - "I thought I would never have to kill again. I was able to disarm one of them...and then Agents Fairfield and Rosenbaum were able to come to my rescue. Lady had me flown back as soon as news got back and I've been on a leave since. She won't have me back on the field until she gets the situation calmed down."

"Hence why you're in Sanq."

"Correct. I don't need to tell you the rest… But..."

"Enough about work." - Duo completed with a sheepish grin. It was a comfortable silence all the way into the coffee shoppe, with Duo picking a table that could be easily found by Pagan but still distant enough from the rest of the population. It was Zechs who picked up the first round, insisting it was because they hadn't seen one another in a very long time. There was a goofy smile on their faces…

Time slowed down with Zechs, their conversations were brisk - different. He was a nice in between, compared to the others. Wufei would often dismiss him, creating a banter of sorts. Heero was quiet, whilst Duo did all the talking. Quatre was the talker in their conversations and Trowa… sometimes Duo didn't know what to talk with him. 

But Zechs was a give and take, silence and conversation - never dull. Never one way. 

At one point, both Duo and Zechs had the bright idea of looking around to admire the decor of the shop. Duo was eyeing something when Zechs crossed the table, catching Duo's lips in a kiss. Caught by surprise, Duo was stunned by a brief moment - yet found himself reciprocating. His mind begged the question: 'why' until the sound of a throat clearing forced both men to back away…

"Ah, I see you two found the mistletoe!" - Spoke a smiling Pagan, coffee in hand. Now Duo finally knew what to get...


End file.
